The swimsuit incident
by Sylencia
Summary: Izuna only wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and enjoy the beach. But nothing turned out like he expected. Fluff, angst, family, friendship, romance, a big mix of all this ! Rating M but no lemon, sorry.


Before I begin, it's all madsuchiha's fault (on tumblr) ! So if you have complaints, just go to her ^^

Fact is, I really liked her last drawings and I wanted to write a little something about it. Like a drabble. But I wrote and wrote and it began to be longer so I said "fuck it, it'll be an OS.".

But that OS is actually nearly 10 000 words long ..

I swear, It wasn't planned !

It's an AU, and the characters are certainly OOC. There might be grammatical errors but English isn't my first language so just point it out and I'll try to correct it !

* * *

"Izuna, did you chose yet ?"

It was the hundredth time Madara was asking, annoyed and Izuna frowned. Why was his brother so rushed ? Hashirama wasn't free today, as Tobirama told him and he knew Madara had nothing else to do during his holiday. Well, okay, maybe he was trying to find a swimming trunks for hours now, trying all of them in different shops but Izuna liked none of them and he too was getting tired of this.

They were all the same. With plain and dull colours, or those ugly flowers. Even with the right size, many of them were too uncomfortable, or too large and he didn't like them. He couldn't help but think he looked like a douche, in them. Even with his long hair in a ponytail, it was .. not what he liked.

He wanted something cute, not something that made him look like something he was not.

"Izuna ?" Madara's voice called again and Izuna growled. "But they're all ugly !" he whined, crossing his arms as he was looking at his reflection in the mirror. Madara rolled his eyes and glanced at the seller, next to him. He was holding all the suits Izuna already tried, and other he yet had to put on and the look on his face was as annoyed as the older brother's but certainly not for the same reasons. He was feeling attacked, because of Izuna's comment.

"I swear to the Gods, Izuna, if you don't find one today, you'll have to pay for it !" the older Uchiha hissed. "But .." the younger pouted. "There are no buts ! The camping week-end is in two days and if you don't have a suit, you'll just have to swim naked ..".

In the dressing room, Izuna took off the one he was trying and threw it over the door between he and his brother. "Then, I'll go naked .."

Sighing, Madara just shook his head. "I'll wait for you outside. Get dressed and we'll go back home. I've had enough of this."

Izuna heard his brother go away, grumbling and hissing and cussing and the younger Uchiha took a minute to sit down on the stool, grabbed his phone and texted Tobirama. "Madara's getting on my nerves. Tell me we'll have some time alone, this week end, or I might kill him.". The answer wasn't long to come and made Izuna smile. "Don't worry. Hashirama insisted that we take two tents. What happened ?". Pursing his lips, Izuna looked up for a second, feeling his anger disappear thanks to Tobirama's simple question. "I can't find a cute swimming shorts." he first responded. "It's frustrating."

For a couple of minutes, Izuna thought his boyfriend would tease him about it. They weren't together for a long time, and the beginning of their relationship had been difficult, since Madara was an over-protective brother. When Izuna told him he had a crush on Tobirama, whom Madara hated because of .. Well, he didn't even know why, he freaked out and Izuna never saw his brother in such a state for something so innocent before. It was scary and during weeks, he tried to repress his loving feelings, in vain. He liked the cold, distant and handsome Tobirama and even the harshest remarks Madara said didn't change his mind.

But, at that time, Tobirama wasn't single. Worse, he was with a girl. A girl ! And Izuna suffered a lot from this, until the night he finally took his courage in both hands, or, more precisely, got drunk, and kissed Tobirama. In front of Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama's girlfriend. But Tobirama didn't push him away, held Izuna against him, ignoring his lover's screams and kissed him back, until they both couldn't breath anymore.

Since that day, they had been together and they were happy, even if Tobirama was sometimes a jerk with him, always teasing him.

But today, Tobirama didn't seem in the mood to make fun of him. Or maybe he had understood how frustrating it was for the Uchiha, or that he really needed support and his reply was all Izuna needed.

"Just wear whatever you like. You'll be cute anyway .."

With a light blush, Izuna thanked his boyfriend, wondering what kind of reward he could give to Tobirama when they'll meet again, to tell him how pleased he was about him and put on his own clothes, ignored the seller as he came out of the dressing room and wandered in the store, alone, trying to find something that would suit him more.

By the shop-window, he could see his brother on his phone and obviously, Madara was talking to Hashirama, to ask for some support. Or maybe for his lover to help and sooth him. Izuna knew he angered his brother, and was feeling bad about it, when all Madara wanted was to make him happy but he knew the effect Hashirama had on his big brother and he was relieved that Madara found someone like him and accepted him in his life. They were perfect together.

So, Izuna slowly followed the shelves, hoping he would find something in this store, or Madara might really kill him this time, until his eyes locked with something he liked. Yes, this one would be perfect. He didn't care about the strange looks he might receive, or even what his brother could say about it. He wanted this one.

Ignoring the vendor's calls, Izuna took his size and went to try it on, in the dressing room and his eyes lit up. Yes, this one was the one he would wear. It was cute and suited him and he was pretty sure that Tobirama would be turn on by it.

Perfect.

After he paid for his new suit, Izuna left the store to meet Madara, who hung up his phone. "Are we done now ?" he growled. The younger Uchiha just nodded, showing his brother his bag and Madara sighed, placed his arm around Izuna's shoulder and kissed his temple. "I didn't want to get angry .. I'm just really tired .." he apologized softly. "It's okay .." Izuna nodded. "Let's go home now .."

Waiting for their week end to come was long. Too long, for Izuna, who now wanted nothing more than to show his new suit to his boyfriend, and enjoy the consequences. He hoped Tobirama would like it. They had to be honest, this week end wasn't only for the fun and the pleasure to be at the beach all together. Both couples wanted to spend time with the person they loved and, if they could have been separated for two day, it was only Madara's fault that they had to spend the week-end together.

He was so protective that he didn't want Izuna to be alone with Tobirama and the younger Uchiha knew why. Hashirama told him, in secret, that Madara was afraid that his lovely little brother would do something stupid like having sex with Tobirama. Hashirama joked, saying that Madara was really extreme about it. He accepted kisses and cute little things but thinking of Tobirama touching his brother was beyond his limits and it angered him so much ..

Of course, Izuna never told him what he may, or may not, have done with Tobirama, in places Madara wouldn't even imagine. And he was pretty sure his brother would burn down the flat they were sharing if he knew like one percent of it ..

Also, Izuna hoped his brother's lust for Hashirama would be enough for Madara to actually go and sleep with his lover. Two tents were a good thing but he feared his brother might insist to sleep next to him and then .. His loving week end with his boyfriend would be lost. Izuna wanted nothing more but sleep in Tobirama's arms for once, since they couldn't do it so often because of Madara's behaviour and Izuna was getting less and less forgiving about it.

He wasn't a baby anymore. Why Madara couldn't understand that .. ?

However, the morning of their departure, Madara seemed calm. His bag was ready, he had prepared the cooler with all the good things they'll eat during their short holiday and he even took the time to tie up his hair. And for Izuna, this was the best sign ever. Madara only tied his hair up when he was feeling great.

Seeing his brother come out of his bedroom, the older Uchiha smiled. "I just realized I never saw that swimming trunks you bought .." He said softly. Turning his gaze away, Izuna just waved his hand. "Ah, you'll see it soon. It's in my bag, and I don't want to unmake it .."

Suspicious, Madara glanced at his brother's back, when Izuna was drinking some orange juice directly from the bottle and shrugged it away. At least, Izuna had a suit, and it was all that counted. He only hoped it wasn't bright pink. The place they were going was desert enough, only known by a few people because of its hidden location so at least, if it was really ugly, only a couple of people would see it.

But Madara had always been worried about his brother's appearance. Izuna used to be oblivious about it, wearing black and dark colours everyday, without any change in his wardrobe. But .. If there was something he actually thought of positive, in his brother's relationship with that Senju mutt, it was the way Izuna was taking care of himself. He wanted Tobirama to be proud of him, to call him cute and beautiful and all those disgusting things and Izuna liked it so much he was becoming more and more attentive about his looks and well .. Madara had to admit that, even if he always found Izuna beautiful, since his brother was dating Tobirama .. He seemed way more confident about all he was.

"Madara .. ?" Izuna's voice called and Madara walked to him, frowning as he saw his brother's dubious gaze on him. "You won't get mad, right .. ?".

The tone Izuna was using seemed hurt and Madara felt a lump growing in his throat. He had talked to Hashirama about it, and his boyfriend clearly told him how extreme he could be, sometimes. Madara didn't even realize, sometimes, the pain he was inflicting to his little brother but he felt bad about it. He only wanted to protect him, to be sure he was happy but that relationship with Tobirama didn't please him for many reasons. And the first of them was that he never saw Tobirama with a man before and he was afraid the younger Senju was making fun of his baby brother. He didn't want him to break Izuna's heart and if it happened .. Madara didn't know what he could do to Tobirama. But he knew, even Hashirama wouldn't be able to stop him, this time.

But he also knew that Izuna wasn't a child anymore, and that he had to let him live a bit, to let him make mistakes and who knew ? Maybe Tobirama wasn't that bad. That was what Hashirama was trying to convince him about but Madara was stubborn and he needed proofs. And his baby brother's smile wasn't enough.

Izuna touched his hand and Madara sighed. "I won't .." he said softly. "At least, I-I'll try to accept your relationship .. Just tell him that .. He'd better not dump you if he ever gets bored .."

With a soft smile, because it could mean that Madara actually was going to make an effort to accept them, Izuna thanked his brother with a kiss on the cheek and went to get dressed, sending a text to Tobirama to tell him what Madara just said. The younger Senju's answer was simple.

"I won't."

The road trip to the beach was short and as soon as the car was parked, Izuna jumped out of it, took his bag and sleeping bag in the trunk and walked to the beach, hurried to join Tobirama. The Senju, as they lived closer to that spot, were already here. One of the tents was ready and they were trying to set up the second one but when Hashirama saw Izuna coming their way, he knew that would have to wait a bit.

His eyes locked with Tobirama's, the younger Uchiha trotted to him, threw his arms around his neck and, standing on his tiptoes, he kissed his boyfriend like if they didn't see each other for weeks. Tobirama only smiled, one hand on Izuna's lower back and leant down to him, to nuzzle the crook of his neck. "I missed you ..." he said softly and Izuna closed his eyes with a bright smile, feeling better than when he woke up.

He had been afraid they'd have to act like friends only, during the week end, but they had Madara's agreement, didn't they ? Madara said he'd try ..

Said man was arriving too, carrying the rest of their bags, cursing about his brother but Izuna's smile was worth every pain he could endure and .. when Hashirama came to kiss him softly, he felt a bit better. "I don't know what you said to your brother .." the older Senju whispered. "But I'm proud that you seem to give them a chance ..". Madara rolled his eyes, glaring as Tobirama was still holding Izuna closely. "I'll kill him if he breaks my brother's heart ..". With a laugh, Hashirama shook his head. "Oh no, you won't, if you don't want me to leave .."

Taking off his shirt, because he was already too hot, Madara grumbled a bit, because he felt like it and helped his lover to set up the tent, letting the two others hug and kiss as much as they wanted, but not without glaring at them, for time to time. It was hard, to let them be, because since they were together, Madara always tried to separate them but he had to admit that Izuna looked happy with Tobirama. And he never saw his brother like that before.

When their place was all set up, the sleeping bags in the tents, and the little barbecue ready to be used, both couple decided that they could still wait a bit before eating and, when Madara and Hashirama preferred to stay here and enjoy the sun and the view on the ocean, Tobirama took Izuna's hand and led him for a walk on the beach, shoeless and the feet in the water.

"I'm glad Madara's giving us a chance .." he said after a while, caressing Izuna's hand with his thumb. "But I guess I'll have to keep my hands for myself tonight, if I don't want him to kill me as I'm making you scream my name ..". Laughing whole-heartedly, Izuna nodded. "Please do. I want this week end to be perfect ..". Humming softly, Tobirama kissed his boyfriend, holding him by the shoulders and they walked until they were hungry enough to go back to their brother.

As they arrived, Hashirama was already taking care of the meat, holding Madara's hand as the older Uchiha was lying down on the sand, in his swimming trunks, his head placed on Hashirama's laps and his eyes closed behind his sunglasses. It was strange, for Izuna, to see Madara so .. relaxed and he couldn't help but smile. At least, his brother didn't came to bother him. And it was the first time he actually saw Madara being openly close to Hashirama. Usually, he always tried to stay distant, giving the other man little pecks on the lips and never holding him, hugging him or even acting like if they were a couple. Madara didn't like to show his affection for Hashirama and Hashirama was okay with it. He accepted what the older Uchiha would give to him.

Once, Izuna tried to talk about it with Hashirama but he only said one thing. "Even if I'd like Madara to be a little more expansive, sometimes, I don't mind, as long as he gives me that look, for time to time.". Izuna had had no idea what Hashirama was talking about, and what that look may be but once, he caught it. He saw Madara looking at Hashirama, when Hashirama wasn't looking and understood what he meant. Madara didn't need words or actions. In one glance, he could show how much he loved and care for Hashirama and it was .. beautiful.

When he heard footsteps on the sand, Madara straightened himself, adjusting his hair and shook his head. "Next time, come back before I'm starting to starve .." he growled but Izuna knew better. Madara was only trying to seem impressive, but it was hard, when he had pillow marks on his cheek because of Hashirama's clothes.

They all ate, talking about how peaceful the beach was, and hoping nobody would come and bother them. It was still a little early, in the spring, to go to the beach and the water will obviously be cold but the weather was good enough to make them forget about it and they all wanted to go and jump in the sea.

But, as Madara said, lecturing them, it wasn't good to go in the water just after they ate and Izuna decided it was the best time to nap with Tobirama, as far as possible of the two others and they found the perfect spot, under a tree and safe from curious ears. Settling down in the sand, his back against a tree trunk, Tobirama opened his arms for Izuna to cuddle with him and Izuna smiled, as his boyfriend kissed his forehead, his fingers entwined in his hair.

"Tobi .." Izuna called after a while, and the other man answered with a tired growl. "You like me, don't you .. ?". Sighing softly, Tobirama opened his eyes again. It was their deal.

The one they made after that sloppy kiss, that started their relationship. Once Izuna had sober up, and realized what he had done, the night before, they talked about it. Tobirama had admitted his attraction for Izuna, and Izuna... Well, he took advantage of it. He had a crush for Tobirama, one that shall stay a secret for now but he offered Tobirama to .. just enjoy and go with it, until they decided it was enough. At first, it was just for the fun, for the experience but even if he knew Tobirama wasn't really gay, Izuna quickly fell in love with the other man. And Tobirama ? After only two days, he said he really liked Izuna. But Tobirama had been pretty harsh with him after that.

"Still insecure about it .. ?" Tobirama asked. "Well, yes.." Izuna nodded. "You said you don't like men, and that if we were to stop that, you'd find a girl and marry her and have children .. And it's painful to hear ..". Glancing away, Tobirama held his lover closer. "I said it" he admitted. "And I hoped it was how thing would turn out but .. It was before I fell in love with you and now, all I want is to stay with you .. I don't care about girls or even other men or even what your brother says. All I want is you.".

Izuna's dark eyes lit up, as he heard Tobirama's words and he faced him slowly, shaking a bit. It wasn't possible, was it ? Tobirama didn't just .. confessed his love to him ? So simply yet so … genuinely .. ? But the way Tobirama was avoiding his look, but still holding him, the tip of his fingers slowly caressing his skin and Izuna could even feel his heart beat faster in his chest (or maybe it was his own ..) took his breath away. And Tobirama smiled softly, still looking away, kissed Izuna's neck. "We should nap. Just close your eyes and sleep .." he growled, faking annoyance. "How am I supposed to sleep now .. ?" Izuna answered, with a little squeak. But the Senju said nothing more and placed his chin on Izuna's head, closed his eyes and hummed softly.

His arms around Tobirama's waist, and his temple on his collarbone, Izuna smiled, feeling a little blush on his cheeks but didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep, when Tobirama was being so … warm. He, that never smiled, nor talked to him before Izuna eventually kissed him, had just confessed his feelings and the Uchiha thought that, maybe, he should have said how much he loved him in return but .. it was a bit too late now. And Tobirama didn't seem to mind.

Tobirama slept for a couple of hours before waking up slowly, nuzzling Izuna's neck and tackling him in the sand. Giggling, the Uchiha just let the other do as he wanted, and tenderly caressed his head. "Good afternoon .." he said softly. "Ready to swim .. ?". Tobirama groaned, kissing and nipping Izuna's skin and shook his head. "I'd prefer to take you, here and now." the Senju answered firmly. "As much as I'd like to, we'll have to wait until tonight and you'll have to gag me so Madara doesn't know." Izuna spoke.

Tobirama smiled and sat up, glancing at his lover with a spark in the eyes. "I don't mind.". Izuna just shook his head, not minding either about it, as it wouldn't be the first time and Tobirama frowned. "Ah, by the way .. You didn't tell me about your new swim suit. Did you find something you liked ?" he asked. "Well .. " Izuna trailed, smiling. "I did. But I think it'll make you want to take me on the spot. And Madara will kill me." he nodded, but still, he was proud of it ! "Is it sexy .. ?". Izuna didn't answer and, instead, he kissed his lover and stood up. "Let's go back."

It took a couple of seconds for Tobirama to actually push the slumber away and Izuna had to help him stand. Then, they went back to their camp and Izuna didn't miss the little red mark on his brother's collarbone, even if he seemed impassive and Hashirama's proud smile. It was obvious. They had fun when they weren't there.

"So, are we going in the water now .. ?" Hashirama asked. They all nodded, and, while Tobirama just took off his trousers, revealing his black short, Izuna cleared his throat, excused himself and went in one of the tents to change himself, searching in his bag for his brand new swimming suit and put it on, hoping Tobirama would enjoy it. Then, with his beach towel around the waist, he came out the tent and smiled as Tobirama was putting some sunscreen on. "Come on," he whispered, as the two others were taking care of their hair. "Show me ..".

Smiling because nothing could spoil this day, Izuna took off his towel, to place it on his shoulder and Tobirama's mouth opened without his consent. And it could !

Because Izuna didn't chose a simple suit like he tried during hours with Madara. He didn't even bought a man's garment ! But it was a bikini. Half a bikini, to be exact, since .. well, he was lacking some boobs to put on the top part but it was obvious that it was a female's wear. It looked like a tiny short for woman. Tiny and a bit revealing, to say the least, since it wasn't meant to hide man's parts and it was dark blue, looking like denim with a little lace on the front. The cloth barely hid Izuna's parts and some hair were escaping from it. And the back side ? Women would be jealous of that ass and Tobirama couldn't help but stare at it.

Hashirama seemed to be oblivious about it, and not even caring about what Izuna was wearing but Madara .. it seemed that the older Uchiha completely froze on the spot, as he saw his brother's suit.

But, it didn't last long and soon enough, he just exploded. "Are you fucking kidding me, Izuna ?" he yelled, tugging his brother's hair. "What the hell are you wearing .. ?". Trying to ignore the pain and the lump in his throat because of Madara's extreme reaction, Izuna forced a smile. "M-my suit" he answered softly. "Don't you like it .. ? It's so cute !". Before Madara could react, Tobirama walked between them, glaring at the older Uchiha and placing Izuna behind his back. It was the first time he actually stepped between them, since Izuna always asked him not to interfere but this time, it was too much and he didn't accept the way Madara was talking to his lover. So, he asked him to calm down but Madara freaked out more. "It's all your fault !" He spat, glaring at Tobirama, his hate burning in his eyes. "Izuna used to have some common sense but you corrupted him !". Hearing Izuna whimper in his back, Tobirama turned away, ignoring Madara and hoped he could sooth his lover's fear but Madara grabbed his wrist painfully. "Don't you dare touching him again. I knew all you wanted was to make fun of him. What's next ? Making him wear a dress ? And heels ? And make-up ? I won't let you ..". Izuna shook his head quickly, tears in the eyes. "Madara, please" he begged with a cracked voice. "It-it's not that .. I-I really like it ! I .. Tobirama didn't do a thing.". But, in his anger, Madara glared at his brother and pointed toward the car. "You slut, shut your filthy mouth and get in the car. We'll talk about it later and don't you think you'll get away with it !"

It was that moment that Hashirama chose to intervene and he walked in front of Madara, looking down at him the exact way Madara hated. "Madara, you need to calm down." he said firmly. "What's the matter, if Izuna likes it ? I don't find it shocking. It suits him." he nodded softly.

"My brother looks like a slut and it's because of yours." was Madara answer and Hashirama clearly didn't like the remark, since he slapped the hell out of Madara.

Izuna didn't want to see the rest of that fight. He was feeling so bad and his brother just called him a slut ! Never before had Madara been so harsh with him and it was too much. And as he saw Hashirama tackle Madara in the sand, trying to put some sense back in his mind, Izuna did the only thing he could. He just ran, without looking back. He didn't care about what was going to happen to Madara, or if Hashirama will be strong enough to control him, and he really hoped Tobirama wouldn't follow him but he was pretty sure the younger Senju didn't even see him running away. Tobirama had been to concerned about his own anger for Madara, trying not to punch him in the face.

Izuna ran and ran, on the sand, first, then he just didn't care anymore about his bare feet and went in the forest, until he found the perfect spot to hide, under a big rock and, wrapping his towel around his shoulders, he placed his cheek on his knees and bit his lips.

It had been a few years, since Madara didn't lose control like he just did. Long enough for him to actually forget how it made him feel but now, he was remembering it well. Too well and it was terrifying. Not because Madara ever attacked him, it was the first time it happened but .. When they were younger, it occurred too many times. And each time, Izuna hoped it could be the last but Madara never seemed to calm down.

But Izuna knew better and Madara's first reason to feel so angry was their father. The younger Uchiha never really knew what happened. It was before his birth, or before he was old enough to remember but it wasn't rare that Madara freaked out, out of nothing in Izuna's eyes, hid him under a bed and yelled. He and their father would have huge fights, and Izuna had then to take care of his injured brother more than once.

Until Madara was strong enough not to get hurt again.

Even if he knew what happened, Izuna never had details about it. It was pretty obvious and unconsciously, Izuna knew he would never know everything but since that day, he had lived with his older brother and always was happy about it. Since that day, Madara never had temper issues anymore. Until today, that is. And Izuna couldn't bear the fact it was because of him and a stupid swimsuit. He just wanted to look cute.

What was he suppose to do, now ? He could never live with Madara again, he would be so scared of his brother hating him because of that. Madara wasn't one to admit he was wrong, or to apologize and Izuna was shaking at the mere idea of facing him again. Then, there was Hashirama and the younger Uchiha knew Madara wouldn't forgive him for that slap. And Tobirama ? As he could even approach him again after that clash ..

So what ? Will he have to become homeless or something? Izuna knew he didn't have his brother's will and strong temper and would clearly die after a night in the cold. He had no family, no friends caring enough to shelter him. He had nothing left anymore.

Was he crying now ? It had been long since Izuna actually cried. He had tears in the eyes, sometimes, was feeling affected by simple things but crying ? He stopped when he was young, when he saw Madara come back to their room for the first time, with bruises all over the body, a black eye and blood in his mouth. Because Madara wasn't crying at that moment and Izuna thought that if Madara was strong enough not to cry when he was so badly injured, he had to be strong too. But today, he needed to relieve his mind, to cry his pain out and it almost felt good.

Maybe because he had good reasons to cry. He lost his boyfriend, the man he loved so much, one of his friends and his brother. And it was too much, this time. He just wanted to stop those feelings, to push them away but he couldn't.

When his last tears left his eyes, Izuna sniffed softly and looked up. The sun was down now, the day has passed and the darkness was coming. It was just the beginning of the spring and the nights were still cold. Should he return to their camp for the night ? No, that was the most stupid idea ever, but still, he didn't know how to make a fire in the woods, he only had a towel to try and warm himself up and he basically was in a swimsuit. What if there were wild animals ? What if they tried to eat him ? And what was he going to eat ?

But, as he was starting to panic, Izuna looked up, as he heard a familiar voice, calling his name. It wasn't Madara, and that thought soothed his racing heart. It was the only person that could help him now.

Hashirama.

When Izuna saw his flash-light between the trees, he didn't move but Hashirama spotted him easily and ran to him, looking actually panicked and placed a hand on his arm. "Izuna" he whispered softly. "I was so worried ..". Said Uchiha looked away, but Hashirama didn't seem to mind, as he took off his bag from his back and opened it. "I have your clothes." he nodded, smiling. "Get dressed, it's getting really cold now."

Without talking, Izuna put his clothes on, enjoying its warmth and snuggled in the sleeping bag Hashirama wrapped around him. "I've been looking for you for hours now .." Hashirama whispered. "Why didn't you come back .. ?". Clenching his fists, Izuna closed his eyes. "I couldn't. Madara hates me now." As he hugged the younger male, the Senju tried to smile. "Of course he doesn't. You're the most important thing in your brother's heart."

But, it was obvious Izuna didn't believe him and Hashirama just sighed. "I suppose you don't want to go back yet ?" Izuna shook his head as an answer. "Okay then, let's sleep here. We'll talk in the morning."

Never Izuna thought Hashirama could be so organized. He always saw the older Senju as a big dork, and what Tobirama kept saying about him just confirm it but Hashirama had thought about everything. Hell, he even took one of the tents, the easier to place, so they could sleep in it for the night and be safe from the rain or smaller animals. Once they were inside it, and Hashirama laid down on his side, holding his hand, Izuna felt a bit better. He didn't want to talk, nor did he want to go back to reality yet and Hashirama seemed to understand it. He wouldn't force him to go against it.

As soon as he felt comfortable enough, Izuna fell asleep, tired from the day's emotions.

A slight buzz woke him up, in the morning, and, without thinking Izuna searched for the phone that was ringing next to him and unlocked him to see his brother's face on the background, and a text coming from him. "Please, come back soon.". Izuna didn't really understood, since he didn't dare to read the previous texts and just put the phone away, to snuggle in his sleeping bag, noticing Hashirama's covering him. Was the Senju already awake ? And up ? Madara always said he was lazy in the morning..

Yesterday's events seemed so distant now, unreal, but he knew it was only because he was pushing them away. The night had been calm and he didn't dream, or at least, he didn't remember and now, he was trying not to think about it but it was useless, wasn't it ?

But before he could hide himself under his covers, Hashirama came back in the tent, looking tired but smiling, as always and glanced at him. His gaze lit up, as he saw the other man was awake. "Ah, Izuna, I was waiting. How do you feel ?". Izuna shrugged. "Do you want to talk about what happened ?" Izuna shook his head. "Do you want me to hold you .. ?" Izuna nodded.

So, Hashirama settled down on the ground and softly enough, he held Izuna. He hugged him tight enough for the other man to feel safe but not suffocate and closed his eyes, his nose in his hair and kissing his forehead.

All was peaceful around them but Izuna didn't like this silence. It was too much to bear and even if Hashirama's presence felt good, he couldn't stay silent. Not when he had so much in his mind.

"Madara hates me .." he said softly. "You know he doesn't. He loves you, with all his heart." Hashirama whispered, stroking his cheek. "How would you know .. ?" the Uchiha asked. "I know."

But Izuna wasn't satisfied with that answer, so he pushed Hashirama away, to look him in the eyes, leaning on his elbows and frowned. "Tell me how."

Hashirama's face changed. From his usual cheerful expression, to a sad smile. "One day, I told you about Madara's look. The one I crave for, the one that tells me how much he loves me. Do you remember ?" he asked. "Of course" Izuna nodded, not understanding what Hashirama wanted to say. "When Madara looks at you, he always has this look, no matter what. When you're smiling, when you're feeling down, even when you're with my brother ! I'm so jealous, sometimes, because you don't even realize but .. I guess I'll never be Madara's first in his heart. But being second, behind you, is fine with me, as long as you treasure that look .."

Turning his gaze away, Izuna clenched his fist, trying not to show his emotions and Hashirama chuckled. "You can cry, if you need to. I won't tell him or Tobirama." he said. "I don't cry."

For a couple of minutes, they both stayed silent, until Hashirama decided it was maybe time for Izuna to hear some things. "Madara feels bad about yesterday. I can even say that he hates himself. I won't tell you to forgive him, because calling you a slut was too much and I never thought he could be so angry but .." But Izuna stopped him, frowning. "If you didn't, then you don't know my brother .." He growled. Tilting his head on the side, Hashirama smiled. "Do you really think Madara never warned me about it ? That he never told me about his anger issues, about how dangerous he could become when he lost control .. ? That he would have endangered my life so easily, when he's obviously caring about me .. ?" the Senju asked, nearly arrogantly but Izuna knew better. Hashirama wasn't arrogant. He was just pointing out what was obvious and yet he failed to notice.

So, Izuna stayed silent and Hashirama smiled softly. "He told me about his fights with your father, and the main reasons of them .." Hashirama spoke and Izuna's eyes widened. The reasons ? The one Madara never wanted to tell him ? "But first, you have to promise me to never speak about it with Madara. He knows that I always wanted to tell you, since he confessed it, and he refused, because he thought you weren't strong enough to bear it but I think you are. And after yesterday, you need to know. To understand what really happened in your brother's mind." Izuna tried not to look excited about it but failed. He knew that what he was going to learn may be .. well, completely fucked up or disgusting but .. he wanted to understand his brother better. So he nodded and Hashirama sighed. "I won't tell you every details, because some of them are .. too much, even for me. But .. Do you know what happened to your mother ? And your other brothers .. ?"

Immediately, Izuna felt his throat tightened. It had been years, since someone actually dared to speak about his mother but .. what other brothers ? He wondered frowning. It always had been he and Madara ..

"Ah, I can see he never told you but .. You are the youngest of a five children family." Hashirama spoked softly. "F-five !?" It couldn't be .. "Yes, five. Madara used to have two older brothers, and one younger, but older than you. He was the middle child."

Placing his hand over his mouth, Izuna felt like puking. Why didn't Madara even tell him about it ? That he had other brothers ? Where were they ? Why didn't they all live together ? Why didn't he have memories of them !? Or pictures ? Or .. something ?

"Madara doesn't remember their face, or their name. He always says that one of them had soft blue eyes but it's all." Hashirama spoke, glancing at the Uchiha. "Where are they ?" Izuna asked. "That's where the story begins, I guess. Your mother was pregnant with you when it all began. Your father started to become agitated and Madara remembers him drinking a lot, at night, and yelling. He remembers he and his brothers cuddling under the covers of the same bed, praying for everything to stop. He was young, he couldn't even understand what was happening. But .. the older one left a letter." Izuna frowned. "What letter ?" he asked. "The oldest wrote it, when he was six. Madara showed it to me, and it was painful to read but it said that ..".

But Hashirama stopped and Izuna could see the disgust on his look. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest anymore.

"To be short, your father .. was selling your older brothers. For.. mh .. adult entertainment." Hashirama quickly said, trying to get rid of this part and Izuna's eyes widened. It .. it was a sick joke .. wasn't it ? "The letter said how painful it was, and .." But Hashirama stopped once again, holding on his belly and shook his head. "I'm sorry Izuna, I can't say much more about it." Izuna only nodded in understanding and Hashirama sighed, closing his eyes. "One day, after your birth, your mother had enough of it. She was a good person, in Madara's memories, and she protected her sons, taking your brothers' place, until she was left to die from some disease and the older brothers knew what was coming, so they ran away. The first one, the second one and the fourth one and Madara refused to leave without you but they were saying that you were too young, that they couldn't take care of you." Hashirama said. "Last year, Madara asked me to help him and find them, only to learn that they died in a car accident, ten years ago. The police said that they were going to move in their new house, with their adoptive family but that the father lost control of his car and it fell in a lake."

Izuna didn't know what to think anymore. Was it even real ? It didn't seem like it. Why did Madara never say a word about it ?

"Since you two were the only left in the house, your father tried to take advantage of it but Madara was more intelligent than him and always slipped sleeping pills in his glass, so you could sleep peacefully. Sometimes it was enough, but the other times, Madara just had to fight him and he told me how he was enjoying beating him. Your father was always drunk, slow and weak but when he actually hit, it was painful and I guess you know better than me about it. Madara told me you took care of his injuries more than once .." Izuna only nodded, feeling like a ghost. "But Madara knew you two couldn't leave yet. The social services would have separate you and that wasn't Madara's plan. So he waited, and waited, becoming stronger every day, spilling his anger on your father everyday and taking care of you in the same time, until he could legally become your guardian, like he always wanted." Hashirama's voice became a little more warm and Izuna couldn't help but smile. He remembered this day very well, the one Madara told him that Hell was over and that they were moving to their Heaven, and he was right ! Living with only Madara felt like the paradise, after the shits they went through.

"I guess that's all .." Hashirama said softly. "Like I said, I didn't tell you to force you to forgive him. Only for you to understand better why he's so over protective with you." Sighing, Izuna rubbed his forehead. He knew that crazy story was true, Hashirama clearly didn't invent it on the spot but it felt like it wasn't his. Izuna felt like Hashirama just told him the story of another family and, perhaps, it was for the best ? He had lived well until now, and didn't want that creepy story to cloud his mind. He didn't need that, since he saw Madara's anger toward him, yesterday.

"I still don't understand why Madara freaked out. It was only a swimming suit. And I made sure nobody could see my ass .." he pointed out, lowering his head. "Madara freaked out because it's a woman's clothe. And that .. when he .. was renting them, your father liked to dress your brothers as little girls .. It triggered something violent in Madara and .." But Hashirama stopped when Izuna looked him in the eyes and forced a smile. "And since Madara always was distrustful around my brother .. It was a little too much for him to handle, this time and he just went off the rails."

This time, Izuna bit his lip but didn't wait much more before crashing in Hashirama's arms, begging him silently to hold him, to sooth him but the Senju didn't mind and rolled on his back, his arms around Izuna, his hand rubbing his back to help him. "I texted Madara, this morning and the night helped him to calm down. He wants nothing more than hug you and be sure you're safe. He'd even understand if you told him you can't let him touch you." Hashirama said softly. "My brother took care of him and said that Madara was always shaking and cussing and calling for you in his sleep."

Breathing hard, Izuna hid his tears against Hashirama's shoulder and the Senju stopped talking. He didn't really know what Izuna was thinking about, but he had this idea, since yesterday and he didn't know if he could talk about it with Izuna. Maybe it was for the best, if Madara and Izuna didn't live together for a while. They was spending so much time together that it was becoming intoxicating and only feeding Madara's protectiveness. Or maybe, once for all, Izuna had to tell his brother that he was a grown man. And that he didn't need him to protect him anymore, or not as much. Madara would be hurt, it was obvious but it might be necessary.

Hashirama let his brother's lover calm down as much as he needed until Izuna sighed and dried his cheeks. "I'm hungry .." He said softly and Hashirama chuckled kissing his cheek. "I brought chocolate bars and water .." he nodded, looking proud of himself. Izuna only smiled and ate what Hashirama gave him.

He felt good, in the cocoon of the tent and he didn't want to go out yet. The week-end was over, since it was obvious the rest of it would be tense and uncomfortable because of what happened. He couldn't think about facing Madara so easily, and he knew his brother, and Madara wouldn't be calm anymore. But at least, Izuna hoped he could see Tobirama without Madara getting mad.

Thinking about his lover made Izuna look up and he glanced at Hashirama. "Did you really let Madara and Tobirama together alone .. ?" he asked, like if it was the worst idea ever. "They'll kill each other .." But Hashirama smiled. "No, they won't. Madara was already calm when I left, and Tobi promised me he'd take care of him." he said with a wink. "Don't underestimate my brother. He may hate yours but .. He'd do everything for you." This last phrase made Izuna smile and he looked away in embarrassment. "I know .. H-he .. told me, yesterday ..". Hashirama's gaze immediately lit up and he joined his hands in a awe. "Oh, did he now ?" he questionned, excited. "Ah, I'm proud of him ! You two are so cute together !"

Izuna's smile widened but he looked away when Hashirama's phone buzzed again. The Senju took a couple of seconds to read the text and answer and placed a hand on Izuna's shoulder. "Maybe we should go back now .." he suggested with a nod. "What am I suppose to do ?" the Uchiha asked. "Just .. what you feel is right."

A few minutes only were necessary for the two of them to fold the tent and pack their things back in Hashirama's bag. They made sure they didn't forget a thing, and Izuna, untied his hair, feeling like maybe, he'll have to hide behind them. As they were ready to leave, Hashirama took his hand, to help him relax and led him in the main camp's direction.

They were silent, at first, until Izuna sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil our holiday .." he spoke, feeling bad. "It's okay .. We'll come back another day, and this time, it'll be good. Or, next week-end, I'll come to your flat with Madara, and you'll spend it with Tobirama in ours." Hashirama offered. "If you promise me not to have sex on my bed, that is .." the Senju specified. "Tobirama told you !?" Izuna exclaimed, with wide eyes. "Tobirama tells me everything .. And you should make sure Madara never finds out about it .."

Izuna felt his cheeks burn but he didn't answer. It only happened once, he thought, and he didn't even remember why. He just felt like trying Madara's bed and he was surprised to not even make the bed creak. Tobirama had been especially rough, this time but the bed made no noise. Yep, when Hashirama and Madara had sex on it .. it kept squeak all the night long.

Just how rough those two could be .. ? Izuna wondered, that night, but he made the promise to never ever come into Madara's room without knocking first.

They arrived to the camp a few minutes later and Izuna swallowed hard when he saw how miserable his brother looked. Sitting facing the ocean, the bags under his eyes looked darked than ever, his shoulders were round, and that only pointed how bad Madara was feeling, his hair was a mess, and he was flipping his phone between his shaky fingers, like if he was waiting the call of his life but he didn't seem to notice them, as he obviously was lost in his thoughts. The first one to notice was Tobirama, who smiled softly as he saw his lover and got up silently, trying not to bother Madara and came to hug Izuna, kiss his forehead and sighed with relief. "I was worried about you .." he whispered but Izuna only nodded, not feeling like talking yet. He couldn't even enjoy the hug, when he felt so bad for his brother and Tobirama, understanding, stepped aside to let Izuna do whatever he had to do.

As he walked toward him, Izuna froze on the spot when Madara looked up at him. Was it even possible, for his brother to seem more desperate than he was now ? Behind him, Izuna heard the Senju leave them, giving them the space they needed and he clenched his fists, trying to find some courage.

Slowly, Izuna stepped closer and sat beside his brother, whom looked away and they stayed silent for a time. Both wanted to talk, to tell the other what they were thinking about but they had the same lump in the throat and finally, Madara was the first one to move.

Taking his courage in both hands, he lift his arm and placed it on his brother's shoulders, hoping Izuna wouldn't push him away but Izuna didn't. On the contrary, he instantly hugged his brother back, nuzzling his chest and Madara painfully closed his eyes. He wasn't dreaming, was he ? Izuna really was here, with him, right ? "I-I'm so sorry Izuna, please forgive me, please .." Madara begged and Izuna felt his heart ache at his brother's words. It was the first time he actually heard him apologize and it was ..so much to take on that he bit his lip, nodding or shaking, he didn't even know and Madara held him closer.

They both were a mess. Izuna couldn't find another word to describe their state now but it was fine with him. For the first time, he felt like he truly understood his brother's pain, and why he was always acting like this and he suffered for him. How could Madara bear all this without help ? All those memories when Izuna always push them away, too carefree to actually try and read through them. He always knew about Madara's fights with their brother but the reasons .. Izuna supposed their father was just a jerk and that Madara was trying to protect him, but not to this level. He never imagined Madara actually saved his whole childhood, by putting his own life in danger.

But Izuna felt happy, despite all this. Even if Madara could be over-protective, and broke his heart, yesterday, hearing his brother ask for his forgiveness seemed to be all he needed, so he closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Mads .. Everything is fine. I know you didn't mean to say all this and .. I'll find another suit, okay ?" But Madara looked at his brother's eyes and shook his head. "I-if you really like it, I won't mind .. You did look cute .."

Izuna's eyes shone with happiness, at his brother's words and he realized one thing. Hashirama had been right, all along. That look, on Madara's dark eyes, the one the Senju was craving for, Madara had it, every time he looked at him and Izuna smiled brightly, hugging his brother once more, and the older Uchiha chuckled a bit, stroking his back.

"Now, Izu, let's enjoy the rest of the day .." Madara offered softly, wanting nothing more but to push all this aside and spend time with the people he loved. Well, not Tobirama but if Izuna was happy with him, what could he do .. ? Izuna didn't move yet, enjoying the warm embrace of his brother for a few minutes more and finally, he stood up, glanced at Izuna and smiled slyly. "The last one in the water stinks !" he exclaimed, taking off his clothes and he ran to the water, laughing as he heard Hashirama call him a cheater in his back.

As he jumped in the water, Izuna squeaked because two strong hands caught him and soon enough, Tobirama kissed him, holding him in his arms, placing Izuna's legs around his hips. They had a little time left to actually enjoy their time together, and they couldn't sleep in each other's arms during the night but it didn't really matter now. All they wanted was to make the best out of what's left of their holiday, even if they were a little frustrated for not being able to spend time in the same sleeping bag. They could do it another time.

Hashirama and Madara came later, as the Uchiha needed to breath and let his emotions fade a bit. He was happy that Izuna didn't push him away, and he knew Hashirama said something he shouldn't have but it wasn't that bad, if it meant that his brother wouldn't leave him yet. Seeing Tobirama's hands on Izuna's ass made him cringe, too, and he glared at the Senju, who didn't even notice him but Hashirama made his lover turn his back to the other couple and cupped his face in his soft hands. "So, Madara, I've been thinking ..." The Senju said. "What about I come to your flat, next week-end ? And Izuna will go at mine, to be with Tobirama .. Would that be okay with you .. ?"

Immediately, Madara glanced at his brother, over his shoulder. Izuna seemed peaceful. Tobirama was still carrying him, and, forehead against forehead, they just seem to communicate, without talking, and eyes closed. It was beautiful, how they seemed to be fine together, and even if Madara didn't like Tobirama .. He understood what his baby brother was feeling on the moment. As annoying as it may be for Madara, Izuna seemed to have find the one person he needed in his heart.

Madara only hoped he'd always have a part in his brother's life.

But, as he heard Hashirama clear his throat, asking for an answer, Madara smiled lightly. "Okay," he nodded. "But tell your brother to stop groping Izuna's ass ..". Shaking his head, Hashirama laughed and placed his hand on Madara's butt, petting it softly. "I really won't, and you'll stop worrying about it. If Izuna didn't want Tobirama to touch him, he'd push him away .."

Sulking, Madara turned his face away, crossing his arms but Hashirama kissed the crook of his neck and glanced at the two others, who now where kissing lovely, as if the rest of the world didn't exist anymore. "Now, Mada .. What about we leave them and find a spot where we'll be alone .. ?". Madara only rolled his eyes. "You really are a pervert, aren't you ?" But Hashirama only chuckled. "There's nothing new .. And you can't say you're innocent either .."

Sighing, Madara grunted and glared at Hashirama. "I swear, Hashirama, one day, I might just show you how clueless you can about me .." Tilting his head to the side, the Senju frowned and Madara smirked. "Now, what about you use that pretty mouth other than for talking, mh ?" And, with that sexy and a bit dangerous look, Madara walked away, toward the camp, Hashirama happily following behind him.

Izuna heard all their conversation and waited for them to be far enough to open his eyes again and look at Tobirama, whom was only enjoying the moment. "I don't even know if I want to stay in the water longer .." the Uchiha said. Tobirama hummed softly, telling him he agreed and Izuna smiled. "Do you think we can cuddle and kiss .. ?" Tobirama nodded with a smile, turning away, making sure he didn't walked too close to their camp and he found the tree they used, yesterday, for their nap. Izuna sat between Tobirama's laps, looked up for a kiss and smiled.

"I love you" he said softly, kissing the Senju's soft skin.

Tobirama didn't answer. Not because he didn't love Izuna, but saying it yesterday was enough for him and anyway, Izuna didn't need it. He just had to look at Tobirama's eyes to understand.

He just had to smile to see the love in his boyfriend's eyes.


End file.
